


【Mystic Messenger】欢迎来到RFA精神康复科

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya





	1. Chapter 1

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】欢迎来到RFA精神康复科 （1-2）  
#说在前面#  
之前那个Rehab的脑洞没有填上反而越裂越大宛如正面吃了一发咖喱棒（。  
医学研究生MC到RFA医院精神康复科实习，和RFA的病患们打交道的故事  
纯属搞笑不要当真（。

修改了一下文体，这种傻吊娱乐的东西还是写段子看起来方便（。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1、  
精神科的医学生MC看到自己要去规范化培训的医院科室愣了一下。  
精神康复科。  
好吧相比之下还是挺温和的不是吗？  
然而当MC走马上任正式开始在医院的实习工作，现实告诉她，她之前对康复科的误解真是太大了。

比如那个她刚进病房区迎面冲她走来的那个自带圣光滤镜的美男子，MC一瞬间被惊艳到以为自己走错到哪个剧场的后台。然而美男子走近后突然露出女性般担忧的神色，做了一个似乎是提裙摆的动作，快步上前，像唱歌一样发出优美的声音。  
"How now, my Lord!  
Why do you keep alone, of sorries fancies your companions making, using those thoughts which should indeed have died with them they think on?"  
MC着实被如此抓马的发展吓了一跳，忍不住后退了一步，条件反射般承接了接下来的句子。  
"Things without all remedy should be without regard, what's done is done."  
听到她的回复，银发美人的眼神变亮了，又上前一步抓住MC的手捧在胸前，好像还要继续说什么。正当MC回想着学校老师教的如何在与精神病人对抗中的自救方法时，美人身后急忙赶来的护士们把美人架回了病房。  
“没吓到你吧？”其中一个护士姑娘对MC道歉，“刚来第一天就碰上，呃……Zen先生平时就，呃，沉迷戏剧。”  
“……我只是想说，这里病人的画风还意外挺浪漫的。”还没从刚才被颜值和演技双重震慑的情景中缓过来的MC幽幽地说。  
“嗯？”  
“上来就《The Scottish Play》。”说实话演的真好，但是为什么是女角。MC腹诽着。  
护士姑娘一脸了然，“那是因为Zen先生是话剧演员啊，排了个话剧结果入戏太深出不来了，不过上周跟着Zen先生去剧场的同事回来说Zen先生不愧是备受期待的天才演员。”  
“……如果演的是那个被诅咒的《The Scottish Play》我并不稀奇。”MC有些头疼地扶住额头，“等等……患者怎么还能去演戏的？”  
“因为Zen先生只有在演戏的时候一切正常……”护士姑娘面色悲痛地说。  
“然而下了舞台就不正常了……”  
护士姑娘扭头捂嘴，一边沉痛地拍了拍MC的肩膀，“是的，所以到现在我们几个护士谁都能给他对戏了……不过刚来的你居然这么有素养，少女我看好你哦！”  
不不，我不需要在这方面被看好啊！！！MC内心的小人咆哮着抱头。  
“……我能问一下Zen先生扮演的角色么。”  
“麦克白夫人。”  
这是哪家剧院你们是从17世纪穿越过来的吗现在还搞没有女演员用童伶那套？不对从身高来看这位Zen先生早就过了童伶的岁数吧？以及为什么是麦克白夫人？体验派天才演员加上被诅咒的戏剧再加上男扮女……英国人都没有你会玩儿啊导演是谁你给我出来让我给你做个CT检查！  
如果不是因为第一天上任要维持一下个人形象，MC绝对已经把以上那一大段已经在脑海里不断刷屏的弹幕全部变成言弹填充发射了。

2、  
现实中的病例永远比在书里看到的多。  
毕竟你永远不知道人类还能产生什么病，精神科的很多病例也是多年之后才被确诊这原来是个病，让人不禁感慨人类就是这么神奇呢。  
但是要真的面对这么一群患者需要多大的耐心和敬业精神啊！MC在上任的第一天开始怀疑自己作为医生的前途。

“那么开始今天的例行谈话。”几天后，MC已经能面无表情波澜不惊地进入病房开始日常工作了。  
“我亲爱的殿下，您这些天贵体安好？”美丽的戏剧演员一如既往头顶缪斯女神的宠爱散发着圣光。  
“Zen先生今天感觉如何，有没有哪里不舒服。”  
“殿下，我有几件您送给我的物品，我早就想把它们还给您；现在请您收回吧。”  
“患者今天情绪和缓……那么Zen先生，今天下午主治医生会照旧在会谈室等您进行今天的治疗。”  
“殿下，我记得很清楚，您把这些送给了我，那时您还说了很多甜言蜜语……”  
“如果Zen先生还有什么需求，请您随时联系护士站。”MC冷漠脸合上了手里的记录本，起身离开病房。

“MC，今天Zen先生如何？”已经很相熟的护士姑娘看MC一大早像穿着白大褂的幽灵一样飘回了办公室，忍不住出声询问。  
MC摇了摇头，护士姑娘很明白地随之叹了口气。  
“之前还是《The Scottish Play》，”MC惨不忍睹地捂住了脸，“今天开始跳到《Hamlet》啊而且还是奥菲利亚啊到底是谁给的他剧本！！我明明记得他下一场剧目的剧本还没决定啊这是要把四大悲剧都演一遍吗在此之前我的脑回路就要先悲剧了啊！！！”  
“习惯就好，”护士姑娘再一次拍了拍MC的肩，“我们这行，习惯就好。”  
“我大概是不适合当这科的医生吧，脑容量都被吐槽占据了。”MC换了一本记录本，“那我继续去查房了。”  
“啊MC，”护士姑娘叫住了要飘出办公室的MC，“精神科那边特护病房的住院医生请产假回家了，那边缺人手问你能不能过去帮忙。”  
特护……病房？  
不是吧。  
一种不好的预感从MC心底慢慢升起。  
“特护那边……我记得是要有受过专门训练的医护人员才能进去吧。”MC发抖。  
“嗯，所以今天晚上护士长专门给你加训哦。”护士姑娘笑着给MC递上学习材料，“MC酱要加油哦~挺过特护那边就可以制霸RFA医院了呢~”  
等等你为什么笑得那么瘆人！！  
我才不要去那个重重防护的特护病房区查房！！！  
麻麻我要回家！！！

RFA精神康复科住院医生MC，距离和全体RFA病患相识还有？天。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
对这是个无可救药的深井病文。  
和lo主的脑洞一样无可救药。  
RFA全员都是病患……为了查病例真的长了不少见识。  
人类真奇妙，嗯，真奇妙。  



	2. 【Mystic Messenger】欢迎来到RFA精神康复科（3-5）

【Mystic Messenger】欢迎来到RFA精神康复科（3-5）  
#说在前面#  
这就是个纯属娱乐的深井冰文学（。  
精神康复科住院医生MC和RFA病患们相处的段子，上一章就当背景介绍好了（。  
最后还是改成了段子不然太容易严肃向（。没救

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3、

其实熟悉了康复科的工作之后，MC发现在所有病人里面Zen已经是极好相处的了。

毕竟剩下的都是诸如，每天需要几十次安慰和提醒保持正常生活节奏的焦虑症工作狂；每天都要往个人病房置入各种猫的玩偶和杂货还要让医务人员随时警惕别夹带了真猫进来的强迫症幻觉猫奴；每天晚上都要让医生护士来回查房以免又通宵打游戏的网瘾少年等等……

相比之下Zen只是完全不理会你说什么也不捣乱，只自顾自地演戏 而且长得好看 简直就是天使了！

“罗密欧，你为什么是罗密欧呢？”  
是的，今天例行问诊时的Zen切换到了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。  
“我应该感谢你们导演是莎剧迷而没给你们选个《卡门》之类的么。”MC漫不经心地记录着今天的情况，顺便吐槽，反正除非你跟Zen对戏不然他不会接你的话的。  
然而头一次Zen垂下了美丽的红瞳开始沉思，MC还以为Zen的病情有所好转了，还没来得及记录什么，对面张嘴就，  
“爱——情，像一只自由的——”  
“够了啊啊啊你故意的吧！！！主治医生呢！！！”MC夺门而逃。

4、

3号病房的Jaehee Kang是位充满精英气质的小姐姐，一眼看上去就是那种出入金融街的大厦，在高层办公室里对着电脑动动手指就操纵了几个亿的人。

然后就因为工作压力患上了严重的焦虑症。

这简直就是业界的黑色幽默好吗！

“Jaehee小姐，午餐时间已经过了您怎么又没进食。”如果不是医院要求，MC真的很想强制给Jaehee填鸭式喂食。  
埋头在电脑前噼里啪啦打字的精英助理并没有抬头，而是念叨着，“要来不及了今天必须把这份企划做完然后再安排开会……”  
“Jaehee小姐，你醒醒，这里是医院不是你公司。”  
然而Jaehee并没有因此停下已经飞出残影的打字动作。  
MC深吸了一口气，从身后拿出一张光碟在无暇顾及其他的Jaehee面前晃了晃。  
“Zen先生新剧的蓝光要不要看。”  
“看！”重度工作狂焦虑症眼睛冒着星星抬起了头。  
所以如果是迷妹的话还是很好交流的嘛！MC瞬间决定可以再啃两本剧本给Zen对戏来得到搞定Jaehee的道具（。  
护士姑娘吐槽MC，“你这简直跟打副本一样，用上一个副本得到的道具去攻克下一个副本。”  
“因为没有新手村给我初始道具啊。”MC记录着今天的报告，“说起来，助理的工作那么辛苦么，到底是什么样的上司把Jaehee小姐压迫成那样儿了。”  
“隔壁5号病房的猫奴。”护士姑娘面无表情地给MC递上了病例文件夹。  
“……”瞬间get到点的MC一脸我懂，然后心里暗暗给C&R公司记了一笔——康复科往来大户。

5、

任何一个精神病院或者是精神科室都十分注重管理病区的出入，毕竟如果病人跑丢的话和可能就会对社会秩序产生一些什么毁灭性打击——病人还不用负责。  
然而在RFA康复科，除了防止病人溜出去，还要防止病人偷渡猫科生物进来，甚至还要防着某病房毫不安分的某人往隔壁精神科的特护病房溜。

“按理说，一般病人都是想往外跑，”MC阴沉着脸站在7号病房的门口，紧盯着那个被戳破想用窗帘做安全绳逃脱的企图，正一腿跨出窗户，一腿留在屋内，挠着那头刺眼的红发嘟囔着“又被发现了”的青年，“您这个，跳出去就是隔壁内院了。”  
“哎呀~MC酱，不要在意这种小事啦~我帮你肝废狗！”被撞破的青年使出了技能收买！MC医生动摇了！  
“不，不要想用游戏收买我，”MC眼神躲开了，“Saeyoung先生您的事迹已经传遍了康复科，我劝您放弃无谓的挣扎不要再想往隔壁科特护病房偷渡了。”  
青年金色的眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈儿，然后从窗檐上翻下来蹭到MC身边，“别这么说嘛~God 7我只是想去找队友打游戏啦~你看我这么听话就这点儿打游戏的爱好，MC酱就放过我吧！”Saeyoung使出了技能撒娇！MC医生躲开了！  
“别以为我不知道你是想去找你弟！然后你们就飞越疯人院了吧你别躲开我的眼神啊！”MC使出了识破！对手无法回避！  
“那……那带我在门口看一眼…看起来不行。”Saeyoung看着MC越来越嫌弃的神色，连忙拐弯儿避开了话锋。  
“知道就好。”MC监督着Saeyoung把窗帘复位，窗户锁好，乖乖爬上病床之后，才点了点头，在Saeyoung Choi今天的日常记录上狠狠记了一笔，顺便在“给后勤部打电话重新安装窗户锁”上面打了重重的记号。  
“MC酱……”Saeyoung“装得”可怜兮兮地看着MC检查病房的每个角落确认再没有任何可疑物品。  
“我不会带你去特护病房的你不要皮了。”  
“这好说，我做个摄像头安在你肩膀上。”  
“……”MC沉思。  
Saeyoung眼巴巴地望着MC，继续给自己的赌注加筹码。  
“帮你肝一个月活动！”  
“emmmmm……”MC继续沉思。  
“两个月活动！”  
MC冷眼看着跃跃欲试要蹦跶的Saeyoung，“我警告你不要挑战我的职业道德……”  
“三个月！”  
“成交。”MC沉着脸和Saeyoung握手达成协议。

Saeyoung Choi，计划通。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
这段子写的越来越放飞自我了（。  
总之lo主有病（。  
没救（。


End file.
